Dyskusja użytkownika:Volt:D/Anime Digimon
Postanowiłem wznowić to Anime. A więc można się zapisywać. Trzeba podać wygląd, wiek, i historię jak trafił/a do świata digów. Można mieć max 1 digimona. Volt ''Dyskusja'' http://wikimon.net/Digimon_Adventure_2015 JARAM SIĘ!!!] To będzie hicior na BW ^^ Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 20:08, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Czemu hicior? XD Może akurat mi nie wyjdzie? Niedługo premiera pierwszego odcinka. Znaczy się w ciągu 1hVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Bynajmniej będzie co czytać! :D (Jej! Natchnienie wróciło!)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:50, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) Oj będzie, będzie :D Postaram się jeszcze we wrześniu wykonać do końca mój tajemniczy projekt i wtedy będzie co czytać :D Robię go już od sierpnia, ale ostatnio brak mi motywacji do skończenia :P A więc będą Digimony, Pokemony 2, opowiadanie? i tajny projekt :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Zapisy Rika Nonaka (Lilliane) '''Wygląd: 250px Wiek: 14 lat Partner: Renamon Historia: Rika nie posiada przeszłości obfitującej w znaczące wydarzenia. Ot, 14 lat mieszkała z mamą w mieszkaniu w bloku. Uważa, że jej egzystencja nie ma żadnego celu i równie dobrze, mogłaby się nie narodzić, co dowodzi jej niskiego poczucia własnej wartości. Ma zwyczaj samotnego błądzenia myślami, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół niej. Od zawsze miała problem w kontaktach z rówieśnikami, jednak nigdy nie sprawiała wrażenia nimi zainteresowanej. Często wydaje się być nieobecna, a gdy ktoś zaczyna rozmawiać o różnych wydarzeniach na świecie, nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. Zwyczajnie jej to nie interesuje. W szkole zwykle znajduje się w klasowej czołówce najlepszych uczniów, nie licząc nieszczęsnego wf'u, którego nienawidzi. Twierdzi, iż jej sprawność fizyczna jest na tragicznym poziomie. Nie sprawia problemów, ale nie angażuje się w żadne akcje typu konkursy czy dyskoteki. Jest przesadnie samokrytyczna i nienawidzi popełniać błędów, niemniej umie się do nich przyznać. Potrafi jednak wypominać je sobie przez długi okres czasu. Dziewczyna stara się być pomocna, ale mimo dobrych chęci przychodzi jej to z trudem i często kończy się na tym, że jest gorzej, niż byłoby gdyby w ogóle się nie włączała. Jest raczej pesymistą defensywnym. Zawsze woli być przygotowaną na różne przeciwności losu. Do Cyfrowego Świata przeniosła przez zwykły przypadek. Dziewczyna uwielbia spędzać dnie na komputerze, zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Pomimo iż posiada pocztę elektroniczną, rzadko kiedy sprawdza, czy ma jakieś nowe wiadomości. Nie znaczy to jednak, że w ogóle tego nie robi. Tego feralnego dnia postanowiła ją sprawdzić. Prawdą jest, że zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że zalogowała się w grze internetowej i chciała tylko potwierdzić adres e-mail, jednak skoro już tam była, mogła przecież nieco posprzątać w tej skrzynce. Podczas zaznaczania wiadomości do usunięcia natrafiła na taką, która ją zainteresowała. Tytuł był zbiorem symboli, a nadawca pozostał Nieznany. Z czystej ciekawości włączyła wiadomość. Spośród mnóstwa znaków nie rozpoznała ani jednego. Również tłumaczenie, które pokazuje się czasem przy nieznanym języku, nie miało nic do zaoferowania. Po chwili nieefektownej próby zrozumienia czegokolwiek, w oczy rzucił jej się link, na który uprzednio nie zwróciła uwagi. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu (chociaż podejrzewając, że to się dla niej źle skończy) nacisnęła go i... Puf. A raczej jego brak. W pierwszej chwili była nieco zdezorientowana. Chwilę temu siedziała spokojnie przed komputerem, a tu nagle znajdowała się... Nie wiedziała nawet jak to określić. Wyglądało to jak jakieś rozdroże, ale bardziej zastanawiało ją co się stało. Podejrzewała nawet, że ma halucynacje i powinna udać się do psychiatry. Po dłuższej chwili przekonała się, że to wszystko było prawdziwe. Była całkiem sama w zupełnie obcym miejscu, co nie było zbyt dobrym położeniem. Miała do wyboru pójść lasem, bądź poprzez teren otwarty. Szybko zdecydowała się na to pierwsze, gdyż uznała, że w razie czego, w lesie będzie mogła schować się za jakimś drzewem, lub coś w tym stylu. Akurat w momencie, w którym miała znaleźć się, jej zdaniem, na terenie lasu, uderzyła w coś. Stworzenie przypominało krzyżówkę lisa z człowiekiem. Stworzenie było w większości żółte. Końcówki jego, chociaż zdaniem Riki bardziej "jej", uszu, ogona, kończyn oraz duża część brzucha były białe. Na łapach nosiła fioletowe rękawice ze znakami taichi. Na jej udach widniały bardzo podobne, fioletowe symbole. Jej chłodne, przeszywające na wskroś oczy wprawiały w niemałe osłupienie. Nawiązał się wtedy krótki dialog ukazujący obustronną nieufność. Ostatecznie jednak Renamon (gdyż tak się nazywała lisica) uznała, że Rika raczej nie sprawi problemów. Digimon zaprowadził ją na polanę, gdzie mogła usiąść na ściętym pniu. Wtedy też przypomniało jej się, że w tylnej kieszeni wciąż ma telefon, który zaraz wyciągnęła. Nie był on już jednak jej komórką, chociaż wciąż nieco jej ją przypominał. Urządzenie wciąż było niebieskie, jednak było większe i jednocześnie lżejsze. Od Renamon dowiedziała się, czym był ten przedmiot. Lisica nie pominęła tematu partnerstwa oraz wojny. Dziewczyna, gdy tylko dowiedziała się o tym, co się dzieje, postanowiła pomóc. A raczej spróbować pomóc. Sama stwierdziła, że nie może obiecywać, że jej się uda, bynajmniej będzie się starać jak tylko może. Renamon podchodziła do swojej funkcji Digimona-Partnera bardzo poważnie, chroniąc Rikę przed najmniejszym niebezpieczeństwem. Razem podróżowały po Cyfrowym Świecie, ukrywając się i zdobywając sojuszników. Rika była świadoma, że mimo wszystko dziewczyny są zbyt słabe, by cokolwiek wskórać w otwartej bitwie, więc postanowiła, że będą pracować "pod osłoną nocy". Zajmowały się głównie sabotowaniem Death Army, bądź pomagając Digimonom w ucieczce. Rika przyznała, iż przez te kilka miesięcy zrobiła więcej, niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Obecność Renamon dodawała jej pewności siebie. Jednakże, dziewczyna w pewien sposób uzależniła się od swojej partnerki i zdarza jej się nieco panikować, gdy się rozdzielają. Gdy Renamon nie wraca dłużej niż dwa dni, co kilka razy się zdarzyło, Rika strasznie to przeżywa i jak to już ma w swoim zwyczaju, wymyśla najgorsze możliwe scenariusze. Twierdzi, iż gdyby jej partnerka umarła, najpewniej popadła by w depresję. Pomimo iż nie znają się tak długo, dziewczyny są ze sobą bardzo blisko.